


Where Loyalties Lie

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grey's Anatomy References, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's just never a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Loyalties Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this (not really), but I edited it from a while back and decided to amp up the angst on here. Enjoy.

“Why?!” he screamed as his fists hit the table, “Why couldn’t it have been me?!” Tears were running down his face, his jaw tight and his fists clenched. The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and he couldn’t protect the woman he loved.

Rose was hurt during a mission. Someone had set a bomb off in a factory full of oxygen tanks and she wasn’t able to get away from the explosion in time.

The Doctor chastised himself. He should’ve protected her. The rest of Rose’s team was dead and he had to stand back and watch while the building erupted into flames with almost everyone inside. _They’re dead and it’s my fault_ , he thought, _I knew it was a trap. I should have said something._

His hand was bleeding from the countless hits to the table, but he didn’t care. He should have died with the rest of them.

Dr. Hunt, Rose’s doctor, had called him. He said that there had been no change after the surgery and Rose might not have much time left. “You should come visit,” he said, “you might never see her again.”

When the Doctor got to the hospital, he saw her. Rose was in the hospital bed, fluids being fed to her through IVs and a ventilator attached to a tube going down her throat. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

Tears pooled in his eyes at the sight of her, his Bad Wolf, bruised and broken. He felt the small velvet box in his pocket and the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Rose,” he cried, “please wake up. I had so many plans.” He held the box in his hand and opened it, revealing a rose gold ring with a single sapphire stone set in the middle. “I was going to take you to Barcelona, remember? I was going to get us a nice dinner and then I’d change our lives for the better.”

The only movement was the rise and fall of Rose’s chest. The Doctor’s shoulders shook with sobs as he buried his head in his hands. He put the small box back in his jacket pocket.  
_______________________________________  
After a week of sitting and watching, the Doctor heard Pete and Jake walk in. Jake was the lucky one. He had to stay behind and work on a project, which meant he wasn’t hurt.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed a cup of coffee being set down next to him. “I know its shite coffee,” Jake started, “bit it gets the job done.”

The Doctor grimaced as he downed the terrible hospital coffee. He thought about how Rose would make a remark at sonicking the cup to make it taste better and her tongue would peek out as they smiled about it.

He look sadly at Rose when she suddenly flatlined. “Rose?!” the Doctor yelled. He tried to get to her, but found himself being dragged away, Pete and Jake with an arm each.

“No! Let me help her!” he screamed, struggling to get out of their grip, kicking his legs and thrashing about.

“Doctor, there’s nothing you can do. Just let Dr. Hunt do his job. You can’t help her now.” Pete’s voice was heard above the commotion in Rose’s room as they dragged the Doctor into the hallway.

The Doctor just stopped. He stopped struggling. He stopped fighting. He stopped breathing. His body was wracked with sobs as he collapsed. He shook, pounding his fists on the floor. He was losing her again.

Time seemed to slow down for him. Their ginger haired doctor running into the room, performing chest compressions. Pete and Jake watching from the side as they dropped the Doctor’s arms. Everything seemed to stop.

‘She’ll be fine,’ the Doctor repeated the mantra in his head, ‘She’ll be fine. Rose’ll be fine.’ It hurt him, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t live. He started gasping, feeling the hot tears running down his face.

The flurry of medical staff stopped and what the Doctor heard made him sick. “Time of death, 15:38,” Dr. Hunt said. He pulled off his gloves and walked out of the room, casting a sorrowful glancing at the Doctor, who was now sitting in shock as the reality of the situation sunk in.

The Doctor attempted to hide behind his old stony mask he heard the sobs from Jackie as she was told the news. He saw the grief on Pete’s face, the grief of a father who had lost his child. Jake wouldn’t avert his gaze from the floor, tears welling in his eyes. Slowly, the Doctor walked back into the room, over to Rose’s bedside. He grabbed her hand, feeling no pulse and the usual warmth gone.

He choked on the tears that ran down his face and the emotions that constricted his throat.

He was alone, now. He couldn’t just travel in the stars for centuries, locking away the memories. He didn’t have centuries. He had 60 years at best. He looked at Rose, her lifeless form being a haunting memory of his past. He had nothing else to live for, now. His life, his purpose, it was gone now. Gone with Rose. And he would never see any of those things again.


End file.
